Abusement
by Codename Deus
Summary: There is a killer on the loose around a family run theme park, though he is no ordinary killer. Placing his victims in life or death 'games', he has inventiveness and cunning on his side, and maybe the amusement park is not as innocent as we first thought
1. Intro

**Intro:**  
A young male awakens in a dark, dank room. Trying to raise his hands he finds himself trapped to a cold, rusted steel chair by the wrists.  
Panicking, he scans the room frantically for a tool that may aid his escape and only finding a set of lethal cutting implements strewn across a small, worn wooden table nearby.  
The man then attempted to cry for help, though nothing came out and failed even to open his mouth, before quickly realising his lips had been sewn together with numerous stitches. Realising this pushed him over the edge and he began to thrash about furiously and desperately, hoping the locks binding him to the chair would somehow break, failing miserably to do so.  
Muffled cries emanated from him, now fully realising the dangers that may face him.

Looking in front of him, he spotted a blood stained walkman dangling precariously from a piece of string that hung around a non working lighting fixture. The walkman displayed a countdown timer in red digital numbers, with it stating there was seventeen seconds left until something would happen, either to the man or around him.  
He spotted an open door on the other side of the cold room and this alone rejuvenated fully his desires to escape unharmed. The seventeen seconds however flashed by, the walkman turned itself on and began to play what sounded like a pre-recorded message from the menacing whisper of a little girl:  
"Welcome, Adam Blackwell to your ultimate test. A test that decides whether you live...or die..."  
The recorded voice began and paused momentarily, allowing the man to take in the predicament he finds himself in.  
The voice then continued:  
"You mentioned that you were arrested recently for eavesdropping on children at a nearby school and bailed despite there being a case for you being a potential pervert..." The whispering voice paused again for similar reasons to the first time.  
The man's muffled pleas for help were drowned out by the stitches that sewn his lips tightly together.  
"Today you are being put to the test as your ultimate potential punishment. If you wish to live, listen to these instructions carefully....."  
The voice paused for a third time, again allowing the man to take in what is being said, though the last words at this moment left him wide eyed in shock..... 

"As stated, listening to what children do not know and have no right to eavesdrop on is a serious crime. The police have done little about your plight but you will be punished one way or another today, right now…"  
The little girl's whispering voice paused a final time, preparing the man, wearing only his underwear in light of the potential ensuing bloodshed, for his biggest and maybe final shock of his young, now possibly wasted life…  
"Your task is simple: You have been provided with a scalpel and with it, you must remove entirely both of your ears.  
Be careful though, you have been given five minutes with which to do so. Failure to stay within the time limit will set off a bomb within your vicinity, which is rigged and fused to a timer…"  
The voice explained carefully. The man, now sweating in pure fear looked over solemnly towards the rigged dark blue bomb sitting on a nearby desk and indeed fused to a timer displaying the same red digital numbers as the walkman had done before.

The recorded voice then signed off with one final, threatening message:  
"We are watching your every move." It whispered before the walkman switched itself off automatically, and evidence of the final message pointed towards a security camera situated in each corner of the archaic room.

The restraints binding the man to the chair released seemingly on their own, allowing him to stand freely.  
He immediately turned his attention to the door that he noted was open, and saw it shut just as he prepared to make a run for it, along with the dreadful sound of locks clicking into place.  
The man fell to his knees and held his head in his hands, almost feeling the need to weep from his thoughts of the current situation he had to face.  
To make matters that much worse, the timer on the bomb began its countdown, with each passing second represented by a high pitched bleep. The panicking man heard this and rose slowly to his bare feet again and frantically looked around for the all important scalpel.  
"Four minutes thirty seconds." Chimed the girl's whispering voice through a nearby speaker bolted to a wall.  
The man finally located the scalpel and staggered towards it, sweating by the bucket load. He picked it up off of the otherwise empty, decaying wooden desk that the bomb is also situated on.  
He raised the scalpel to his right ear slowly and hesitantly. He allowed the edge of the blade to touch the tip of his ear and felt the cold thrill of fear dripping down the nape of his neck.  
"Four minutes....." The whispering voice revealed.  
With much heavy breathing and panicked grunts, the man, still hesitant, softly ran the blade along the top of his ear as if he was preparing himself, training almost.  
After further delaying himself, and in a sudden rush of blood to the head, he began to saw into his ear, using the scalpel like a miniature hacksaw in an effort to get the job done. A slit quickly formed and blood flowed heavily from the self inflicted wound as the man tried to scream in pain but the stitches that fastened his lips together held firm, causing his intentions to sound like poor muffled attempts.  
"Three minutes....." Hissed the whispering child's voice and let off an unsettlingly dark giggle.  
The now tormented man fell to his knees almost in exhaustion, though he vigorously continued to cut into his own ear with the scalpel now halfway through, spilling another large amount of blood onto the floor and staining parts of his blonde hair as well as the entirety of that side of his head in sickly red.

Desperate not to lose his life, he continued on with it and finally after much slicing and sawing, his now severed right ear slowly peeled away from its former owner amid much squelching before finally landing with a thud into the vast pool of crimson blood below.  
The wounded man attempted to scream in further pain, suffering and anarchy and this time, one by one the stitches sewing his lips shut loosened and snapped, painfully ripping off chunks of skin and causing more blood to pour down his chin like a small waterfall as well as into his mouth, staining his teeth red. 

With a gurgled cry of pain, the physically weak man, still down on his knees drew the blood soaked scalpel upon the tip of his remaining ear with intent.  
"One minute....." The child's whispering voice declared menacingly and concluded with a second unnerving giggle.  
"Urgh fuck you!" The man exclaimed in response, drawing on his last reserves of strength and viciously began to hack and slice into the top of his remaining ear.  
"Thirty seconds..." The voice taunted a final time. The man panicked ever more as he desperately cut into his ear as fast as he could as it began to grotesquely hang off of the man's head once he had reached halfway, with blood flowing down his body from the ever increasing wound, adding to the amount of crimson he has spilled with hacking his other ear off.  
He looked with fear over at the timer on the bomb, displaying to him that his allocated time was up.  
"No. No, no please...." The man begged for mercy at one of the security cameras in the corner of the room.  
"Time's up...." A male voice uttered in a dark, unpleasant and sadistic tone of voice.  
Signing off with a satisfied chuckle, the voice of the male had since been replaced with a click, then a temporary bleep, before nothing but deadly silence for the moment.

Then, the sudden sound of a deafening high pitched alarm emanated from the dark blue bomb for a few seconds to signal its intention, while the man's memories flashed before him harrowingly that proved to be his final moments of life as the bomb finally exploded.  
The man's body followed suit, the limbs twisting graphically before vaporising itself into a huge shower of blood and gore.

In the aftermath, a vast pool of crimson blood aligned the floor, with many parts of what was once a man sat gore soaked within such as skull fragments, intestines and a severed arm with the bone sticking out the end of the stump.  
It seemed to be another cheaply wasted life to those who would eventually see what is left of Adam Blackwell, but as with a number of cases in recent years there is more to it, that maybe the victim's life was already condemned to a pitiful waste after all.....


	2. Funland

**Funland:**  
Fantasy World is a popular family run theme park just outside the outskirts of Seattle, Washington. Two million people passed through its stylish entrance gates last year (2008), many being returning visitors.  
Split into five distinctly themed areas, the park has also won numerous awards and nominated for even more.  
Such areas include Egypt, Italy, China, Mexico and New Zealand, each with their own roller coasters and an assortment of other rides both big and small, for the big and small.

Another detail of note that has won the park even more plaudits is their criminal record check at the entrance gate, and those more likely to be seen causing trouble are watched with close scrutiny throughout the theme park by security cameras and guards via the aid of a ring shaped tag the park issues at the entrance that these potential culprits must wear around their arm or leg to ensure the security cameras can track them at all times.  
This very check has ensured that Fantasy World and the area around it has the lowest crime rate of any amusement park in the whole of the United States of America.

Visiting the park today (17th November 2009) however are two off duty crime unit agents Alex Manning and Dwight Miller, a day for them to forget their every day troubles either at work or domestically at home.  
Alex is six foot three inches tall, fifteen stone and inevitably, fully dedicated to his job. His features include short, flat black hair, blue eyes and normally wears jeans with a black leather jacket atop a white shirt.  
Distinguishing features include silver bars protruding from his left eyebrow and a lengthy scar along the length of his right cheek, beginning just below his eye and finishing up right on the corner of his mouth.  
The scar is the result of a horrific knife slashing by an armed thief a few years back that almost left him for dead.  
Alex is also twenty-eight years of age.

Dwight Miller is his assigned partner within the Serial Crimes Unit and is much older at forty years of age.  
He is of African-American descent and stands at six foot five inches tall and weighs in at seventeen stone. He has little hair atop his head and green eyes, and typically is seen clad in jeans and a dark hoodie over an equally dark shirt, both normally emblazoned with the face and logo of his favourite rap artists.  
Apart from having large muscles, Dwight does not have any stand out distinguishing features.

The two of them passed the fingerprint scanner test that coincides with the police criminal records check at the theme park's entrance gates and after collecting their tickets and a park map, it's time for them to be ushered through the gates to Fantasy World.  
Upon doing so, it seemed like they had left behind one world for another, as themed pagodas and restaurants as well as the 'Great Wall of China' were all present in what would usually form the main street area in a typical amusement park.  
The park's elaborate globetrotting themes gave it a surreal edge, as the pyramids of Egypt could be spotted in the distance over the entrance area's Chinese theme.  
The joyous screams emanating from the nearby Black Dragon, the China area's premier attraction dominated the sound nearby as did the roar of the train traversing the track.  
The Bolliger & Mabillard manufactured 'flying roller coaster' is likely to be Fantasy World's most popular ride and probably the most thrilling as it gracefully meanders through twists, corkscrews and a large, graceful 'pretzel loop' element that towers over the China area, looking greatly intimidating with its black track and golden supports holding the ride up.

Both Alex and Dwight grinned as they set eyes on the beast nearby.  
"So is that what we tackle first?" Alex enquired calmly as he glanced over at his work partner.  
"Perhaps..." Dwight responded bluntly as the pair of them wandered in search of the ride's entrance.  
Passing gift shops and restaurants on the way, Alex and Dwight encountered a child's toy left seemingly carelessly on the ground. Dwight slowly and cautiously scooped it up, realising he had been an SCU agent long enough to understand that things are not always what they seem.  
Fortunately, no repercussions occurred as the pair studied the dark brown teddy bear for a moment and concluded there is nothing unusual about the toy.  
"We ride Black Dragon first, then we check this in to lost property." Dwight declared with a do-gooder attitude about him. Alex agreed with his partner almost immediately as they came across the elaborate pagoda themed entrance building that houses the Black Dragon station and boarding platform.  
Unusually the queue had become almost non-existent between them and the ride itself.  
"Odd. This ride always has a big queue." Alex pryed, almost in concern as he referenced his previous visit.

The two of them continued onwards regardless, soon reaching the indoor section of the queue line, both admiring the rich attention to detail, including large, elaborate carvings of dragons in the walls, 'scorch' marks and even claw scratches on every surface.  
Alex turned around to relieve sweat from his head and almost gasped out aloud when he saw a little girl standing a few feet away, staring back at him. She appeared to have long, poorly coiffured jet black hair that also covered her face from view and wore a hood over her head connected to a plain black hoodie.  
Alex rubbed his eyes for a moment and then looked back to see she had since disappeared. He shook his head in disbelief at what he saw and then turned his attention back to the roller coaster.  
"You were in your own little world then." Dwight mocked his partner and chuckled in Alex's face.  
"Fuck you..." Alex bluntly responded as they reached the ride waiting area to board the train. Assigned a row number, they found themselves waiting for the front of the train.

The Black Dragon station, unlike the queue for the ride, appeared packed with excited future riders as they waited their turn. Men, women and children shared their enthusiasm and kept the lively atmosphere thriving.  
Alex and Dwight looked at the large statue of the black dragon itself, its stomach penetrated to allow the track of the ride to thread through the middle.  
Its large wingspan meant its wings curved around two sides of the station as if to appear dominant over the proceedings.  
Fake candles also illuminated the circumference of the station and yet more carvings of the mythical creatures engraved in the walls.  
Alex looked through the belly of the beast and spotted who appeared to be the same little girl he saw a few moments ago walk across on the outside of the ride station, before the sudden sounds of screams emanating from the Black Dragon's present riders jolted him away from comprehending thoughts for what he thought he noticed.

The train they will board arrived. The seats tilted forwards to the upright sitting position slowly and the ride operators unlocked the restraints to allow excited ride survivors to disembark and head for the exit.  
"You fucking pigs!" A scruffy man called out as he spotted Dwight and Alex in the waiting area having just been on the ride himself.  
He appeared drunk as he staggered off. The partners knew him from a previous crime and noted he has one of the theme park's security tags present on his leg.  
"Why don't you fuck off and leave it while you can, huh?" Dwight asked him calmly, showing the one time criminal a pair of handcuffs attached to his belt. The man shook his head and drooped his hand in a sarcastic gesture to the two crime unit agents before walking off cockily.

Alex placed the teddy bear in a storage rack for loose items to ensure they do not lose it on the ride and, along with Dwight, took his place on the front row, seating himself on the padded seat and pulled down the grey vest like restraint, also locking his feet into place as he did so.  
The ride operators checked that every restraint along the train is locked securely in place and having found no faults, signalled for the ride to begin.  
The inside of the station turned a deep shade of red and the almighty roar of the black dragon sounded throughout the building. The seats then tilted back so each rider lay on their front over the restraint, giving the sensation of flying.  
"Oh yeah here we go, baby. This ride fucking owns, man." Dwight felt the need to remark as the train began to crawl along the black track and through the belly of the black dragon...

To be continued..... 


End file.
